Parent's Shouldn't Help With Love
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:What happens when parent’s that you long to come back to life after they die come back? How would Sesshomaru and Kagome feel when there parents come back to life? What about Inuyasha? How will he cope when his mother comes back to life?


Sakura: Hello!!!!!!!   
  
Junsui: Oh goodness she's hyper x.X;;;  
  
Harushi: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!! HIGH FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sakura: YEAH!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sakura/Harushi: *High Fives!*  
  
Sakura: XD  
  
Junsui: .....On wit da fic......o.o;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warning: Lemon! Possible Rape...(Not sure though x.x) Adult Language, Adult Content. AND LEMON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYAHA AND CO.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR BY THE GODS I DON'T!!!!!!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAMA DOES!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: What happens when parent's that you long to come back to life after they die come back? How would Sesshomaru and Kagome feel when there parents come back to life? What about Inuyasha? How will he cope when his mother comes back to life?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goodness when will my son get a clue being cold hearted will get him nowhere?!" yelled an angry voice of a woman that looked into a cloud filled with water. She had long silver hair that went all the way down to her feet her bangs almost covering her eye's. Under her bangs was a purple crescent moon. She beautiful green eye's that sparkled in the light. And black stripes on her cheeks and arms. She wore a beautiful white Kimono with gold linen and her sash was also gold. And if you looked closely you could see a fluffy white tell on her.   
  
"Well he is my son." said a low voice as a young male walked up to the cloud and also looked into it. "He was stubborn and cold hearted ever sense you died." he chuckled showing off his fangs. He also had silver white hair going down to his waist long bangs that hid a crescent moon. He also wore a outfit similar to Sesshomaru but it was black and gold. His fluffy white tail wrapped around his securely. He had purple stripes all on his body.  
  
"I still feel that this is all my fault!" said a young lady with beautiful long black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a red kimono that was designed with flowers.   
  
"Nonsense we've been over this a billion times! It is not your fault! It's his fault!" yelled the other lady as she pointed to the male.  
  
"Yume! Your still blaming me!?" he asked.  
  
"Your damn right Inutaisho! I'm still blamin you!" she yelled.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do about Kagome?" Otome asked as she touched the water and a ripple pool showed and Kagome appeared in the water walking along with everyone a happy Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Well, I think that we should come back to life and help our children!" Yume said happily.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inutaisho yelled. "But we would never be able to stay with our children! They hate us!" Inutaisho protested.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Yume and Otome said under they're breaths.  
  
"Besides we don't have permission." Inutaisho huffed.  
  
"That's were your wrong." Yume said calmly. "Kami-Sama gave us permission a long time ago. He just never told you guy's. But he told me." Yume said smiling as she turned to look at Inutaisho.   
  
"Uh...Fine." Inutaisho sighed as he crossed his arm's.  
  
"But when we go they're are a lot of ground rule's we are going over." Otome said aloud.  
  
"Ground rules?!" Inutaisho shouted.  
  
"Yup! Rule #1. When we go to see my son you will not be stripping the lands from him. He will stay the Lord Of The Western Lands." Yume said in his face.  
  
"Rule #2. You will be nice to all people unless we say you can kill it. That means humans and demons alike!" Otome said.  
  
"And finally rule #3!" They both said. "STOP OUR SONS FROM KILLING EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!" They yelled at him.  
  
"Hai." he said backed up against the wall.  
  
"Good then let's get going." Yume said as they were engulfed in a white light.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: Hello! I know a lot shorter then most of the chapters! But hey i'm tired!!!!!!  
  
Junsui: Yeah! We live in florida! We have to take the F-cat.   
  
-.-  
  
Harushi: GRRR!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU F-CAT!!!!!!!!! *shoots people who made F-cat*  
  
Sakura: um...Ok...Well anyway's i'll start on teh next chaptor as soon as I put this up. Remember to review Ja Ne 


End file.
